Playing The Game
by MessrsAidingMischief
Summary: Lily Evans hates Mondays, so when a certain dark haired boy shows up during her summer break, she isn't happy. What happens when he suggests they play a game with the children she's babysitting, and her mother invites him to stay?
1. Arrival

I despise Mondays. A Monday morning? Well that's the time for picking up an axe and … well, you get the idea. There's nothing that you can _like_about Mondays unless you're Hestia. A Monday morning for Hestia means waking up early, going to Quidditch Practice, eating toast and snogging her latest beau in the middle of the Great Hall. A Monday morning for me? Dragging myself out of bed early despite my body's protests, feeding my owl, dragging Hestia out of the shower, blagging my way out of going to watch her play Quidditch, slinking down to the Great Hall, drinking orange juice -food is not stomach able until eleven, when there is no food being served so I raid my chocolate stash- and being sent another letter. Why are letters such a bad thing? Two words. James. Potter.

Every Monday morning I receive a letter with the same message written on it, 'Go out with me?', signed Potter and spelled to announce said message on opening whether I like it or not. There is one good thing about Monday mornings of course. James Potter gets detention for the rest of the week for 'disturbing the peace and quiet so purposefully placed in the Hall'. Good old McGonagall. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without her.

Hestia thinks I'm mad of course. Who _wouldn't _want a date with James Potter? Cheeky, good-looking, a chaser and a marauder to boot, most girl's dream. Shame I'm not most girls then. Hestia means well, but sometimes I wonder quite why we're best friends. Maybe it's the height thing. Hestia and I stand at a rather meek 5ft (we both claim 5ft 2, no one ever believe of us) so were buddied up in every class. She was a pureblood, so I thought she'd be snobbish and want nothing to do with me. Hestia never spoke to me, so I assumed I was right. How wrong I was! Eventually I realised it was because she was incredibly shy, and we ended up becoming so close we're now 'the twins' of Hogwarts.

Of course, everything changed in fifth year. Hestia came back to Hogwarts minus the frizzy hair, bunches and acne, and had become an absolute babe. She was still short, but she was sexy as hell and had had some kind of confidence kick. Needless to say I was gob smacked, along with the rest of the student body. Thrilled, but surprised. Then she went on a date with a seventh year and her popularity soared. Hestia has taught me a lot, from how to apply makeup without looking like a clown to how to walk so guys notice you. Did I mention how amazing she is?

Back to Mondays though.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-CRASH!_

Ah, peace and quiet. Whoever invented alarm clocks needs a good kick up the arse, especially since it isn't needed. The Summer break is amazing, weeks and weeks of sun (theoretically), rain (9 times out of ten), lie-ins (non-existent since my beloved mother likes setting my alarm clock) and Potter-free adventures (whoo!).

"Lily! Lily honey, I need you to get up! I have to go into work early but I promised to take care of the Caddens!"

Ugh, speaking of my beloved mother. She means well, but Rose Evans always takes on too much and leaves me with the mess. She doesn't even try Tuney anymore, her precious Petunia has a boyfriend and a life, so her little Lily-pop has to deal with the fallout. Great.

"Mmmf-hugh-de-floo." That was supposed to be, 'mother, tell them to get a babysitter'. Oh well, it's amazing what a duvet can do to simple English language. I don't normally argue about taking care of the neighbourhood kids when mum has to work -she's a teacher and volunteers at the local hospital- but the Caddens are an exception. Twin baby girls and triplet toddler boys are a nightmare most days, but when coupled with a morning they become unbearable and unmanageable.

A cool hand grasps my left ankle and pulls, leaving me on the floor and my lovely warm duvet on the bed. I cling to it desperately, shaking my head at the red haired woman stood before me. "Later mum, sleep now!" I whine, but she doesn't look all that impressed. One death look and several threats later, I am showered, changed and sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee. At 7. In the morning. Kill me now!

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Because I'm your mother and you love me."

"No seriously."

"Because I will make you spend the next six weeks with Petunia unless you do this for me. It's only for a day every week Lily!"

"WHAT?"

She did not mention that part. I thought this was a one off, not an every-Monday-morning thing. Okay, as much as I love my mother I may have to murder her.

A knock on the door interrupts my plans and I groan. As mum goes to answer it, I look for anything I could use for leverage against the toddlers. Maybe that jar of sugar would pacify them until I found a babysitter to cover for me while I returned to my wonderful bed.

"Lily, there's a boy here!"

"There should be three, they're triplets right?"

"No, it isn't the Caddens! He says he's here to talk to you?"

A boy? Here to talk to me? No one knows I live here, we moved out of Spinner's End last June and have had no contact with anyone of the male species aged seventeen since doing so. Intrigue pulls me out of my comatose state on the table, and I move to stand beside mum in the door. He has his back to me, but I can see a glimpse of black hair, pale skin and a very fit body… Mmm, I may not know who he is but I sure am going to soon if I have things my way. He turns around and smiles at me, causing my world to implode.

"Morning Lily."

* * *

_Authors note: Okay, so this is my first every Lily/James fanfiction, and my first time writing in first person as Lily. I don't have a beta so excuse any mistakes. I wrote this on a whim over the last half hour and thought I could develop it, so here goes! My next update for this story will be ... I have no idea. I will try and do regular updates every Monday (think of them as my way to cheer Lily up) but there may be the odd one during the week as school broke up last week and I have nothing to do until September. This chapter is quite short, I promise my others will be longer. I just wanted to introduce Lily and her way of thinking without giving away my ideas for the plot._


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: (Which I totally did not forget to do last chapter!) The characters belong to J.K Rowling, along with the Potter-verse. My mind belongs to myself, and therefore so does this story. Yay!**

_Very quickly, I'd like to say I still don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes. Again._

* * *

_"Morning Lily."_

James Potter. My mind went blank, reeling at the possible reasons why James I-can't-stop-ruffling-my-own-hair-like-a-moron Potter would be stood on my doorstep and making my mother laugh. Speaking of which… Mom was glaring at me, so I gathered I had exceeded the limit of time I was allowed for replying. Merlin's pants! He hadn't even introduced himself to her and already she was smitten.

"Po…Why… You… What?" Another glare. Okay, so that hadn't been the most coherent or grammatically correct sentence I had ever uttered, but considering the time and situation, it was the best I could.

"Lily, are you going to introduce us?" Mom asked frostily, before sending another dazzling smile at Potter. Why couldn't she see that beneath the handsome exterior, Potter was as rotten and disgusting as they come?

When I didn't reply, he seemed to decide it was his duty to answer for me as he extended a hand to _my _mother. "Hello Mrs Evans, I'm James Potter. A friend of Lily's from Hogwarts." _Friend? _What kind of sick, parallel universe did he drop in from? James Potter was definitely _not_ my friend.

"Oh how wonderful! Lily dear, you didn't tell us how polite your little friends are," Mom gushed, beaming at the devil stood on my doorstep. Taking his hand, she shook it with a schoolgirl giggle, flushing a light pink. A stream of profanities both muggle and wizarding ran through my mind, furious that she was so taken in by his nice boy exterior. Stupid Potter… "Come in, come in, out of the sun. And please, it's Rose," she smiled. Why didn't she just get a room with him already? Oh gross, images of my mother and Potter were suddenly doing the conga through my poor poor mind.

Begrudgingly, I stepped aside so Potter could get in the house and followed them to the lounge, trying to drown out the endless compliments _that boy_ was dishing out about the house, while my mother simpered and giggled and lapped them up like a little lost puppy starved of affection. Why oh why were all adults in love with James Potter? Did he have some shield around him that only I could see past?

"Well Lily?"

Oh boy, droning out worked a little too efficiently. I'd lost track of the conversation and had somehow ended up sat on the sofa _beside Potter of all people._ The question was, what had my mother asked for my opinion on, and why was Potter looking all puppy eyed at me. Answer? I have no idea. About the first that is, I knew perfectly well why Potter would be doing the lovesick expression. Okay, time for the back up plan. Nod along and pretend you know what's going on while silently begging for that to be the right answer.

"Excellent, so you and James can baby-sit the Caddens while I go to work, and he'll stay for supper with the family!"

Bad answer, very very bad answer, stupid back-up plan! Before I had chance to argue over this new arrangement however, mother had fled out the door. Great. Why not just throw me into the lions den without a wand and get it over with, minus the torture? In fact, I'd rather face a Hungarian Horntail then have to spend a day with Potter, but I couldn't kick him out with being grounded for the rest of the summer. I could _not_ risk getting grounded.

See, every summer my family take me and Petunia caravanning. A truly horrifying experience I'll have you know, that has been dreaded by myself and Tuney for the last ten years. However, this year the caravan decided to die -with or without a little assistance from yours truly- and we were going to a rather fancy hotel in Spain. SPAIN! Sun, sea and sand. The only downside of this trip was that Tuney was taking Vernon, the beached whale she had yet to return to the local aquarium, but still!

With a holiday in Spain at stake, I'd put up with Potter. Just this once.

Fingers snapped in front of my face, causing me to flinch and then glare at Potter, who had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Sorry lily, but you've been zoned out muttering about whales for the last ten minutes, and the door just went." _Fan-bloody-tastic. _Potter and the babies? Spain better be amazing…

Standing, I ignored the surprised look on Potter's face from my sudden movement and answered the door, giving the Cadden parents my best _I-love-little-kids _expression that I could manage. Five minutes later, we had carried out the terrifying transaction of children from adults to teenager and I was left stood there as they ran away, clutching a baby in each arm and with three toddlers clinging to my legs. Um, yeah, I was stuck. "POTTER!"

The roar had the triplets covering their ears, good. The roar had the twins woken up from their slumber and screaming bloody murder, bad. All in all, there was no doubt today would be a _fun_ experience.

The dark haired boy came ambling into the hall like he hadn't a care in the world, carelessly gathering a triplet in each arm and the final one slinging his arms around his neck so they could return to the lounge. By the time I had settled the twins enough to move and had reached the lounge myself, Potter was engaged in a game of hide and seek with the little brats. Having agreed to count to fifty, Potter smiled at me, and I was so taken aback by his parenting skills I almost smiled back. Almost.

After the boys had run from the room to find a hiding place -no doubt the attic after getting the ladder and breaking their necks trying to climb it- Potter took one of the twins from me and smiled again. "They're sweet," he chuckled, pulling faces and making her grin while I wrestled with the other to keep her still. "So are you going to tell me their names or do I have to call them twin 1, twin 2, and triplets 1, 2 and 3?"

With a sigh I rearranged myself in my seat, resigned to the fact we would have to talk about what the hell he was doing here while the kids slept. "They're colour co-ordinated." All three boys were in stripy t-shirts, dungarees and bare feet, while the twins were dressed in identical sleepers. "Alex is in red stripes, Ben is in blue stripes, Caleb is in green stripes. Alex is allergic to peanuts so don't let him eat anything without checking it with me, Ben refuses to get dirty so don't take him outside, Caleb is fond of acting like a cat so if he starts meowing just ignore him." Okay, Potter looked rather more nervous than he had done when he met them, meaning he wasn't a natural as I had first thought. _Yes! I had found something Potter truly sucked at. _

"As for the twins, they sleep whenever you can get them to and eat an hour before their brothers." That wasn't something specified by the Caddens by the way, that was just because feeding five kids at once was impossible, and the boys took hours to eat unless blackmailed, so it was safer feeding the girls first. "Both twins are girls. Isabella is the one you're holding, she has the gold band around her wrist. I have Erin, she has a birthmark on her right hand that you can't miss."

So Potter had just sat through babysitter 101 and looked a little like the bloody baron, minus the chains. Brilliant, if this was all it took to shut him up I couldn't wait to see how he handled changing the twins!

"So um, what if-" Potter's query was cut off by a loud shriek from upstairs, that was accompanied by a lot of screaming. I'd only been kidding about the ladder, but from the sound of things… "The first aid kit is in the kitchen under the sink!" I yelled over my shoulder, charging upstairs and leaving Potter holding the twins.

Ah sweet vengeance. The horrified expression would be something to make me smile whenever I felt sad now… The joys of messing with James Potter. Now I just had to pray there was no need for a trip to A&E with the triplets, particularly since they had been in my care all of… well, ten minutes if that.

* * *

_Amy's note: An earlier updated than I had planned but muse struck me at 3 this morning, so I had no choice! Again quite a short chapter, but the next one is already dancing through my mind and wants writing so may be up tomorrow! Yay! Thanks to Jo, Book worm forever 88 and poptartjuice for reviewing, I really appreciate it! All credit for this chapter being up already goes to them XD. Also, thanks to everyone who's added this to their favourites and alerts (as well as the author which makes me very happy!) you have no idea how much that means to me. Well, time for me to quit the rambling! Ooh, for the record, the Spain trip was never originally planned for this story but made me start brainstorming possibilities, so it may very well be included._


	3. Morning Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I own zilch zip nada. J.K Rowling rules, I am merely a servant who steals her toys for my own sick games.**

* * *

Blood.

That was my first thought when I eventually found the triplets- it took far longer than I thought considering how loud they were being. After getting up the stairs with Potter hot on my heels (I had no idea what he'd done with the twins but I assumed he had enough sense to have put them in their bassinets) I had proceeded to search the landing, bathroom and my parents' room before realising where they would have gone. After all, if you're two years old and have been told never to go somewhere on a previous visit, where are you going to go?

With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I had turned to my room and found the three boys in various states of hysteria, my dresser overturned and bed a mess. Okay, so the bed wasn't their fault, I'd left it that way, but the dresser meant my clothes were strewn all over the floor. My fluffy white carpet was now almost invisible, and the part that was visible lay beneath Caleb and his leg, stained red.

Blood.

Yep, I don't like blood. Blood is bad. Blood makes me faint. So when the room decided to spin I clung onto the only solid thing left standing. I am ashamed to admit, I clung to James Potter like my life depended on it. And then I blacked out.

"My leg hurts! Uncle Jammy, my leg HURTS!"

Not the most pleasant sound to come round to, but it's a fair deal better than the sight that just greeted me. I'm sat on my bed with James beside me looking panicked, while Alex and Ben hurl my rolled up socks at each other and Caleb clutches his leg like his life depends on it. Slapping Potter's hand away as he attempts to brush some of my hair out of my eyes, I stand and move to kneel next to Caleb, gathering him in my arms and sitting him on my desk. "Hush now," I sigh, my attempt to sound caring startling him into silence. He peers around me to look at Potter, seemingly desperate to have _him_ rather than me. Great, rejected by a toddler for the devil.

"Potter, take brat one and brat two downstairs while I fix Caleb," I order. I can tell from here that the cut isn't deep, a light graze across his knee, and the blood is rapidly drying up so the risk of me fainting again is minimal. Turning when I don't hear any footsteps, I glare at Potter who glares straight back. Godfathers he can be infuriating at times! What am I saying? He's always infuriating!

"I happen to have a name Lily."

"Yes, Potter."

"I'm not doing anything until you call me by my _first_ name and ask nicely."

_Stupid Potter blackmailing me…. _

"Fine. Oh amazing wonderful handsome James, can you possibly spare a moment of your precious time to help me care for these children by taking Alex and Ben downstairs so I can bandage Caleb's leg?" The stupid twat has the nerve to look smug as he nods and whistles to the two boys not being pinned down by me. They are more than happy to run after him, proving I am the only person immune to his charm, and leaving me with a distraught Caleb.

"Where Uncle Jammy go?" Uncle Jammy…. Okay, that was sooo going to be my new nickname for Potter, there was no way I was letting that slide at school. Reassuring Caleb that 'Uncle Jammy' was just downstairs, I proceed to cover the graze in antiseptic cream ("That hurts Aunty Lily!") and plasters ("I want the doggy ones! No, not the ambulance, the doggy!"). Ah, the joys of little children. I would have used my amazing witchy powers and healed the stupid cut like any normal person, but since the Caddens are a very muggle family I decide that would be just plain stupid. Caleb runs downstairs to talk to his brothers, so I am left to face what is left of my room alone.

It is not a pretty sight. My favourite shirt (a cream peasant blouse that can only be dry-cleaned) is covered in Caleb's blood, the vile perfume my grandmother gave me has coated pretty much everything so my room reeks of mothballs, and my underwear is basically everywhere. _Merlin's beard, Potter saw my underwear! _That explains the very embarrassed look he had when he walked in…

I groan and cover my face with my hands before shoving everything into a canvas bag and dragging it downstairs. I'll deal with it later, or better yet, get mom to deal with it for me. After all, _she_ is the one who put this curse on me in the first place. Any sane woman would not leave her teenage daughter alone in the house with a teenage boy who she had never met before. Not that we're actually alone I suppose, I mean, we have the brats, but still!

Stalking into the living room, I busy myself playing peek-a-boo with the twins and leave Potter to deal with the boys, making sure to look everywhere but at him. I do not want to see him knowing that the second he leaves he'll be talking to Black about my underwear. Arrogant toerag with an over inflated head.

Potter surprises me by remembering what I said about feeding, and after settling the boys with colouring books and crayons we wrestle the twins into their highchairs. "So how are we supposed to feed them?" That's the first thing either of us have said in the last few hours. Turning to look at Potter, I roll my eyes. "With a bottle. Hold on," I sigh, pouring hot water into the powder and shaking the bottles like one would a maraca. Testing the milk on my wrist -and ignoring Potter's query as to why I did it- I hand him a bottle and point at Isabella.

A few minutes of companiable silence pass -this is the quietest I've ever known Potter and it's unnerving- before the twins fall asleep. Leaving them in the kitchen with a monitor, I'm more than happy to put the toddlers to sleep with the promise of pizza -a strictly forbidden food- when they wake up. If I'm honest, they almost look cute curled up together on a giant blanket on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Motioning for Potter to follow, we go upstairs and I lead him into the spare room. Finally!

"What the hell are you doing here Potter!" I explode, causing him to take a step back. Considering how complacent I had been over the morning, I wasn't that surprised by his shocked expression. He'd probably thought I actually liked him being around!

"It's Monday Lily."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I didn't want to break tradition."

"You mean the letters?"

"Of course I mean the letters. Only I don't have an owl, I used the school ones, so I thought, hey, why not go see Lily today!"

"I can think of a thousand reasons why you shouldn't have come today."

Okay this conversation is confusing me. He decided to come to my house just because he didn't want to break tradition? And how did he know where I lived? Why wasn't he at his house with Black? The two had been thrilled that they'd be living together over the summer, they hadn't shut up about it! Frustrated, I settled for letting out a low growl rather than questioning him further.

"Look, Lily. I know you don't want me here, but I want to prove I'm not the person you think I am. Besides, your mom invited me to stay and it's not like I could just walk out again. Let's just get through today and then I'll never come see you ever again."

Um, did I hit my head again? Potter was being nice. He was being polite. He was…. Not acting like Potter! And what did I say to his clearly thought out and coherent speech? "Sure." Yup, one word. Three measly little letters. Aren't I clever?

* * *

Returning downstairs, I shove a pizza in the oven and settle the toddlers in front of Thomas the Tank Engine. My mother bought them the box set for Christmas, and I swear if I hear that train theme tune one more time I might have to cut my ears off. That, or hide the stupid DVD. Potter stares at the television in disbelief, evidently confused by the muggle contraption, but after three episodes of the stupid blue train he finally gathers it wont hurt him and grins, exclaiming 'amazing' every so often as the boys demonstrate what the remote does.

Peeling him away from the TV is difficult, but after several threats about hexes and an appendage his right hand is close to, he gathers I'm serious and we settle the triplets at the table. Dishing out enough pizza to feed a small army, I am stunned into silence as the four boys engage in an argument over whether the fat controller is really in control since Thomas is so 'bloody amazing' as Potter puts it. How in the name of heck did I get into this mess?

Grimacing, I wipe sticky fingers and greasy faces before shooing the toddlers back into the living room and collapsing on the sofa. Two year olds are tiring, in case you haven't already noticed, and all I want to do now is get upstairs to my wonderful, lovely, if slightly smelling of mothballs and blood, bed. Succumbing to slumber, I awaken to find the house silent.

Oh god, was there a serial killer here? Did they murder everyone and leave me because I already looked dead? What if they kidnapped the kids and are holding them to ransom? Diving for the phone, I dial 999 and am about to report five children and a seventeen year old missing when I hear a giggle. And another. And another. Peering into the mirror over the fireplace, I see myself with a black squiggly mustache, beard and eyebrows. Looking around, I find a permanent marker on the sofa where I had been sleeping.

"POTTER!"

* * *

_Amy's note: Another chapter! Wow I love updating stories quickly it gives you a fuzzy glow... However, I truly despise this chapter. I wanted to get the babysitting out of the way for the morning, so the game can begin, and leave me free to plot the next few chapters with a very happy grin. This story is completely out of my control, but that's how it always goes I guess... Anyway, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I will have another update up soon. The next chapter will be more focused and without the vast time skipping involved in this one. Games are fun! If you have any suggestions for the games they could end up playing, do tell! I may very well add them in. After all, this story will have plenty of chapters of Lily/James fun!_


	4. The Game Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people, J.K Rowling does. I don't own this world. I own my mind. Simple!**

* * *

"_POTTER!"_

I am going to kill him. I am going to take that smug smirk and use it to …. Well let's just say he's dead, okay? And I _know _that he did this and not the triplets, mainly because the triplets know they aren't allowed to touch the markers without being punished (aka being forbidden from watching Thomas for a week). Feeling an odd itching sensation on my stomach, I pull my shirt up and let out another ear-splitting screech. Written in block capitals across my stomach are the words 'PROPERTY OF JAMES POTTER'. He is more than dead. He is… There are no words to describe what he is about to be.

Charging towards the laughter, I fling open the airing cupboard and drag a very scared looking Potter back into the living room by the ear, the triplets following with soft giggles. "You. Sit," I hiss at the seventeen year old should-know-better-than-to-draw-on-me Potter, before taking the triplets into the garden and ordering them to play. Dropping in on the twins as I return, I smile slightly at their adorableness (okay, baby girls aren't too bad I admit), before marching over to the boy I've been plotting the murder of for over six years now.

Running a hand through his hair, he gave me a small smile, a last ditch attempt at turning on enough charm for me not to want to mutilate him. Sorry Potter, too little too late. Launching myself at the boy, a flurry of open-palmed slaps land on his chest, his shoulders, his head, his legs. Dark bruises form, light cuts appear from my nails, a soft trickle of blood from below his ear runs down his neck, and yet I can't stop myself. The emotions of over half a decade unleash themselves, my wrath unable to be quelled by his feeble protests. And then I feel a mouth beside my ear, a murmur of words I'm too frustrated to listen to passing through my mind. It's only then that I realise I'm crying, that Potter isn't trying to stop my attack. He's putting up with it, like he always does. Only this time, he isn't fighting back.

Gradually the hits stop, and I allow my arms to drop back to my sides, but still the tears fall, silence occupying the room. "It's alright Lils, I swear, it's okay," he breathes, stroking my back lightly. I look down and frown, wondering when I straddled him but too confused to move away.

"It isn't okay!" I yell. "Why don't you fight back? Scream at me, insult me, hit me, do something!"

I can't stand this. I'm the rational one, I'm the one humiliated and hurt, so why won't he fight back? Why doesn't he do what he always does? Or rather, he always did. Recently, Potter hadn't insulted me. He hadn't tried to upset me. He'd glared at Sirius when he tried to wind me up, calmed the flurry of names the Slytherins and Potter groupies sent my way. He wasn't the James Potter I had known.

Leaping away, I turn my back and brush a hand over my eyes, removing the last hint of any tears. "This never happened Potter," I hiss. "Tonight you leave and you don't come back." Storming into the kitchen I father Isabella in my arms and call the boys back in from the garden. Potter appears behind me and picks up Erin, and we move to the lounge in silence. As if arranged, we sit in a circle. James, Caleb, Ben, me and Alex, the twins clasped to mine and James' chests.

"How about we play a game?" James suggests, his eyes avoiding mine after my outburst. The triplets nod and laugh, I shrug. Anything but sit in this silence. "What game Uncle Jammy?" Alex asks, his thumb hooked in his mouth and eyes bright as diamonds. The innocence of youth.

"A thousand truths," James says simply. The triplets look at one another and then at me, but I shake my head. I don't know the game either. The four of us turn back to James and he chuckles. "It's a little like truth or dare, but the rules are different. I ask someone a question, and they can either answer it with 'for you a thousand truths', and then the answer, or ask for a forfeit to avoid answering. It's then their turn to ask someone a question."

We all agree to play and I wait, expecting James to act like an idiot and ask stupid questions. So his first one surprises me. "Alex, I ask you to tell me only the truth to what I ask. Do you like being the eldest brother?" It's mature, put confidently, and makes Alex feel special without the others feeling inferior. Since when did Potter get smart?

Alex removes his thumb from his mouth thoughtfully before nodding. He'll answer. "For you a thousand truths. I sometimes like it because I get to boss people around, but sometimes I have to act 'sponsibly and I don't like it so much then," he mumbles. James and I glance at one another and I can't help but smile at him, earning me a grin in return. "Aunty Lily? Do you like Uncle Jammy?"

I flush and look away from James instantly, glaring at Alex who merely smiles. "Forfeit," I snap, my good mood rapidly disappearing. Godfathers I hate hormones, mood swings are so vexing!

The boys look at one another and smirk, leaning together conspiratorially before turning to face him. "Well Miss Lily," Potter purrs, exaggerating the 'ss' and pronouncing Lily 'lee-lee'. Oh god, why did I choose forfeit? _Because you didn't want to work out the nature of your relationship with James of course!_ Oh shut up common sense, I don't need your input.

"We dare you to-"

_

* * *

_

Amy's note: Ugh, short chapter! My next one will be longer I promise. I decided to throw in an emotional scene before the fun starts, so that's why Lily's having a bit of a fit. I love reviews, and so a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, added this to their favourites and to their alerts, I really really really love you guys! This story is dedicated to all of you! My next chapter is to be uploaded tomorrow or Monday since it will be Father's Day so time for fun and not writing... I'll see what happens.


	5. An Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer: I play with Lily and James, I make them do unspeakable things. But I do not own them. As much as I would love to.**

* * *

"_We dare you to-"_

The triplets are grinning, James is smirking, and to be quite frank I think I might start hyperventilating if they don't tell me what my dare is already. I mean jeez, a couple of seconds is manageable but suspense was never something I liked. And patience is simply not one of my better qualities. Grimacing, I pull my knees up to my chest and curl Isabella closer to me, hoping that this baby might protect me from the horror that is the male species.

"Kiss a frog!"

"Lick the wall!"

"Jump off the leaning tower of pizza!"

Triplets have odd ideas. I know that they have already spoken to James and chosen a dare, but they can't resist letting rip with a few of their private favourites. "Caleb honey, it's the leaning tower of Pisa not pizza," I sigh. I sincerely hope the dare they chose doesn't involve any of the suggestions from the triplets. Frogs are gross, the wall is covered in lumpy wallpaper that my parents haven't gotten around to changing, and Italy is way too far away to go for a dare.

James calms the boys while I continue to stress out about this alleged dare, and then finally he puts me out of my misery. But I really wish he hadn't. "Lily Evans, we dare you to go stand in the attic for ten minutes, with no lights."

That doesn't sound that terrifying does it? But there is something no one but my family know, simply because I find it humiliating to admit. Claustrophobic=me. I can't stand small spaces, I panic, I scream, I stress out, I cry… I just can't handle being in them. And my attic is miniscule, with barely enough room for one person to kneel, let alone stand. But I am not admitting that to James Potter.

"One minute," I frown, silently begging him to agree, to reduce this torture.

"Eight."

"Two."

"Six."

"Three and a half."

I think he senses my desperation and nods, his expression curious as to why I might be bartering for less time. Standing, we lead a line of triplets up to the second floor. After a few minutes of struggling with the ladder, we give up on practical means of entering the attic and I use Potter's shoulders to clamber up. Forced to crouch by the low ceiling, Alex hands me a timer and Ben takes the stopwatch before the trapdoor is closed and I'm left in agony.

The soft ticking of the timer seems to slow down, each 'tick' taking far longer than it should to be completed. I shift so I can be more comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the floor and resting my hands on my lap, my head bowed to stare at the timer. This takes perhaps thirty seconds, leaving me with three minutes of nothingness. Looking around hesitantly, my breath catches in my throat as the room spins, the ceiling pressing down, the walls enclosing me. My hands snap out to press against the walls in my desperation to stop them, but they keep going, keep moving, don't stop, don't give me chance to adjust, they're just closing and closing and closing and-

"Let me out! Please, please just let me out," I scream, banging on the trapdoor, almost sobbing. The boys seem to understand I'm not putting the hysterical act on, and the door is released. Practically falling out, strong arms catch hold of me before I hit the floor but I barely notice, too busy regaining my breath. Air, lovely air, and space, so much amazing space. I have never been so happy to see my boring old landing. Potter looks ready to question me, but I run down the stairs, entering the living room and collapsing on the floor, curling up in a ball. Safety. Heaven.

The boys return and continue their game, but I refuse to play. The twins need changing and I move into the kitchen gratefully, listening to the dares being sent around. Alex has to eat a worm (Ben's idea of a dare), Ben reveals he has a crush on a girl in his playgroup called Mandy, James and Caleb have to run around the garden seven times each. The dares gradually get more and more infantile until I have had enough and call the lads in for something to eat. Banana sandwiches devoured, lemonade drank, and hands washed, they are about to start a new game when the doorbell rings.

I answer the door and smile at the Cadden parents, handing them the twins with little fuss and reassurances that the boys had been absolute angels. James gives the triplets a hug, promises to play with them soon and (several temper tantrums later) we are left alone in the house.

"Look, Lily. About the attic, I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd react like that, it was just a bit of fun," he says anxiously, hand shooting to his hair. I catch his wrist before he does the annoying ruffling again and lower it to his side before stalking into the kitchen to clean up. "It's fine Potter, you weren't to know," I say through clenched teeth. "My parents will be home any minute. Smile, eat, say thank you, and leave. Don't mention today to Sirius, or Remus or… Actually, won't they be wondering where you are? And your parents?"

Finally, I get out the two questions that have been bugging me since I showed up. Potter looks hesitant to answer, but my glare seems to convince him not answering is the same as a death wish. "Sirius is staying at Remus' for a couple of weeks. They need to talk, and I felt like a third wheel so said I'd stay with my folks rather than get in the way. My parents are off on some mission or other for the ministry, they're aurors," he explains.

I have to admit, I'm a little surprised. Not about the Sirius and Remus thing, all of the girls at Hogwarts realised there was no way the two of them could be just friends given how close they were and accepted two of the hottest guys at school were definitely gay. Well, Remus is. Sirius says he's bi, means he gets twice the action as James. Typical Black, always ready for a joke. No, I'm surprised that Potter told me about his parents. They're like… forbidden subjects. A couple of people have asked what they did in the past, and Potter always flipped out. For him to tell me what they do is simply surreal.

"I… Um… Don't you mind? That they're out on a mission and you don't know where?" Smart Lily, just keep talking to him about something you know he hates. That'll make him more likely to get along with the folks. To my surprise he answers, but I can tell from the clenched fists and locked jaw that he'd rather not.

"I'm used to it. They always go on missions, or train the new recruits, and they can't tell me in case it compromises things."

I change the subject in an attempt to seem slightly more amiable. After all, he did save me from the terror of five kids under the age of three. I sort of owe him. We make small talk for a few minutes, talking about weather and Quidditch and Hogwarts, before a knock at the back door draws us into the pantry. My father is stood at the door with ruffled hair, laughing.

"Lily! I lost my keys again, had to use the back way, couldn't risk your mother finding out," he grinned, pulling me into a hug before freezing. "I don't want to alarm you Lily-flower, but there is a boy stood behind you."

"Dad this is Po… Um, James. James Potter," I correct myself. "He helped me with the Caddens and is staying for dinner." When my father still looks confused, I mouth mom and he seems to understand. A stern handshake followed by a couple of questions have my father and Potter acquainted, although dad still looks understandably concerned. After all, his seventeen year old daughter is alone in the house with a seventeen year old boy who he has never met before. Perfectly reasonable for him to be alarmed.

Mum comes bustling into the kitchen and laughs gaily when she sees Potter is still here. While she cooks enough food to feed the five thousand, I lay the table with Potter. He seems happy enough to listen to my parents talk about their day, and for a second I wonder whether he ever has this at home. His parents can't be allowed to talk about what they do to him, so he must miss out on the normality of the situation. I almost feel bad for him.

And then Petunia comes home and everything turns to chaos. She comes in with Vernon, says they have an announcement, and holds up her hand to reveal a ring. _Dear lord, my sister is marrying a whale and plans on doing so after we get back from Spain before I go to school. They're kids will be half-whale, half-horse. Those poor poor kids! My life is officially over. Goodybe peace and quiet, hello Hell on Earth._

* * *

_Amy's note: Right then, this lovely chapter is dedicated to Bookwormforever88 who has reviewed every chapter and so always makes my day. I know, I know, I just gave Lily Evans claustophobia and added yet another possible event to the works. Don't you just love random plot bunnies showing up?_


	6. Dinner Demolition

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my mind. Honestly. Apart from a pair of flip flops, they're mine too...**

* * *

James and I forced to sit opposite one another at the table, my sister and her _fiancé_ side by side on my left, my parents sat together beside Potter. All in all, a truly disgusting position to be in. Mum's delighted by the engagement of course, she's chatting away to Tuney about arrangements and curling up next to my father all lovey-dovey -seriously, why don't they just throw us teenagers out and have sex on the table? On second thoughts that would be gross beyond words and I could happily use an _obliviate _charm right about now… Anyway, Mum's happy, Dad and Vernon are talking drills so Vernon seems happy and my darling daddy is trying to keep the peace of course. Leaving me and Potter to eat in silence. Fun.

"Lily dear, we'll go shopping for a pretty dress for you tomorrow," Mum trills, clapping her hands together. Even Petunia isn't glowering at me like normal. In fact, I'm not sure Tuney's heard anything the last hour or so, she's been zoned out like me, like we always do when Mum goes off on one. Godfathers, she hasn't even grasped the fact there's another 'freak' in the house! Is she ill? Poking her tentatively, I receive a slap on the forearm and glare. Yup, Tuney's still alive. Ring out the bells! On second thoughts, don't. I don't want weird little kids with her hair and his lack of neck coming up to me and yelling 'That's freaky aunt Lily!' It just doesn't bear thinking about.

"Mmm, sounds good," I lie, recognising the glare settling on mother's face. Better to be like Dad and keep the peace then risk a full Evans blow-out in front of Potter. The whale's already been subjected to one and barely lived to tell the tale, which meant Tuney went off on one saying I ruined her life again, until I managed to beg the stupid beast back to her. I mean, really! I spend half my time trying to get rid of the stupid thing, and the other half trying to get them back together.

Potter's smiling at me.  
Potter is **smiling** at me.  
**Potter **is smiling at me.  
Potter is smiling at **me**.  
**Potter **is **smiling** at **me**.  
And now he's not.

So maybe the kick wasn't necessary, but damn it felt good. Wincing, Potter stands and refuses to sit, instead taking the dishes into the kitchen and earning even more respect in my flipping mothers' eyes. She's getting ridiculous. Daddy grins at me and we mime gagging as Tuney and Vernon leave to tell Vernon's precious parents the news, so Mum throws a towel at us and demands we wash up while she talks to Potter. If there's a God up there, he really hates me. No, _she_ really hates me. Hestia is on a feminist kick and demands everything stereotypically male is referred to as female. Naturally this led to problems when I was trying to teach her French for the holiday her grandparents are taking her on next week. She refused to see that le table could not be called la table without earning a few glares.

After what seems like a lifetime of washing, drying and replacing various plates and cutlery, I dash into the lounge and find Mum sat next to James with wide eyes as he tells her about his last Quidditch match. Okay so maybe his last goal had been pretty spectacular, with the entire opposition team focused on knocking him off his broom which distracted them from the seeker, but _still! _There was no need for him to brag.

I'm being unfair.  
He isn't bragging.  
And that bothers me.  
_Why the hell isn't Potter bragging?  
_He should be.  
He should be behaving like the arrogant twat he is.  
So why isn't he?  
And why do I care so much anyway?

Utterly confused, I drift back into the conversation in time to hear my beloved mother exclaim, "You've never been abroad?" Oh god no, please don't let this be heading the way I think it might be heading. "Oh you simply must go to Spain, it's so beautiful! The views are spectacular and the people are so friendly. Go on dear, tell him!"

Dad obediently picks up the baton with a simple, "Spain's gorgeous." And Potter does his stupid puppy dog expression as he looks at me and breathes, "I know something much more gorgeous."

Mum giggles and simpers and coos, and I can just imagine her slotting James into a suit, me into a puffy meringue and us having a double wedding with Tuney and the _thing. _"You could come with us to Spain! There's plenty of room and we'd be happy to have you. Petunia is bringing Vernon, and Lily needs someone her age to keep her company," Mum grins, her expression one of total innocence. Yeah right, as if she hasn't been planning this since the moment she first saw him stood on our doorstep.

I look at Dad, silently begging him to refuse, but he's nodding. "Yeah, our Lily-flower needs someone to keep her entertained," he smiles. "Besides, I want to hear more about Quidditch. Our Lily tries, but she's not really the sporty type are you love?" Great, so much for family support.

"I'd love to come. My parents are out of town anyway," Potter beams, and I can practically see the little light bulb above his head. He obviously thinks if the family like him, he'll be liked by me in return. Tough Potter, you're not ruining this for me. I have been longing for this holiday for months, and there is no way you're spoiling it. Come, fine. Just keep your hands to yourself.

Potter flinches, almost like he's a legilimens and just heard all of my thoughts, but I think the flinch is more to do with the kick I just landed on his shin. Who was it that said Evans women weren't violent? Some great grandpapa no doubt. Oh well, he never met me then.

Mum and Potter talk flights and prices while I visualise the many ways I could murder Potter in Spain. I wonder if they allow crimes of passion? You know, where you kill someone and get away with it because it was an impulse. Mmm…. Potter hanging off a cliff while I hurl the stupid quaffle at him….

"Lily, James is going to come back tomorrow and then you two can go to the leisure center together," Mum announces. It's the Cadden scenario all over again.

"Really Mum, I don't think he'll want to hang out doing muggle sports," I reply, desperately shaking my head at Potter who simply grins.

"Now Lily-flower, you know I've been longing to learn muggle sports," he smirks, the stupid grin widening as I wince at the endearment.

"It's. Lily." And he's dead.

* * *

_Amy's note: So that's my latest little chapter, thrown together over the last hour as I completely forgot it was Monday. Tme flies when you're... Well, me. So the next update will be a little late as I'm off to Spain (a lot like the Evans family) and wont be back for a week as of Saturday. That means the Monday after next Monday will be your next update, unless I have an urge to upload one on Friday night as compensation. Fun fun! There's no dedication this chapter, only because the person I was going to dedicate it to has a username I can't remember... I'll dedicate the next one to you darling! I think it was Lilyheartsmarauders, or Lilylovesmarauders (I am incredibly bad with names, sorry sorry sorry). Anyway, know this one was for you!_


End file.
